


Aunt May

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 14valentines, Episode Tag, Family, Gen, POV Female Character, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Aunt May after the reveal.





	Aunt May

For a moment, for just a moment, May had been relieved that Peter had done something so teenage-y normal as skip class and earn detention. But just as soon as it had come the relief had vanished again. She’d _raised_ that nephew of hers from near infancy on. However much she had been prepared for incidents like this to come up once he hit thirteen… skipping class and earning detention was just not like him.

May Parker did not suffer from low self-esteem, never had, but Peter’s brain had often taken him places where she could not follow him. She could not challenge him as Mr. Stark obviously could. It had been the reason behind the somewhat fancy school. However, she could – 

She could be here for him as Mr. Stark obviously couldn’t.

Friends had warned her not to make her life all about Ben’s nephew - _her_ nephew, she’d cut all contact with the one ‘friend’ who’d dared suggest otherwise – and she hadn’t, she wouldn’t now, but Peter had to know he was her first priority, always. Spider-vigilante superpower or no.

 

.


End file.
